woomyarrasiofandomcom-20200214-history
Woomy.Arras.Io Wiki
Welcome to the ! Hi and welcome to the Woomy.Arras.Io wiki! We are a community who do a lot of Woomy.Arras.Io. All the information you edit into pages must actually be from you and not copied and pasted. Remember to exclude swearing from discussions and have a nice attitude to those around you. We hope to see you editing these pages! Woomy Arras.io is a secret game not many people know about. To get there, type woomy.arras.io into the search bar at the top. Admins should visit . Important articles File:Placeholder | Woomy.Arras.Io |link=Woomy.Arras.Io File:Placeholder | Basic Tank |link=Basic Tank File:Placeholder | Controls |link=Controls File:Placeholder | Environment |link=Environment File:Placeholder | Sanctuaries |link=Sanctuaries File:Placeholder | Polygons |link=Polygons To Do Use this to do list to see what pages to add. * Woomy.Arras.Io * Basic Tank * Controls * Environment * Sanctuaries * Polygons * Tier 2 * Sentries * Tier 3 * Tier 4 Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Rules We have rules on our wiki to make this place a good one as we develop. * Please take a moment each time you visit to reply to any discussion posts that are asking a question if you know the answer. THIS IS A REQUIREMENT AND IF YOU CANNOT MANAGE TO ACCOMPLISH IT, THAT IS OKAY. JUST MAKE SURE YOU FOLLOW EVERY OTHER RULE. * DO NOT say any swear words or bully anybody. We need to keep this a nice place that people want to revisit. * Please edit this wiki often to keep everything up to date and keep our information valid. * Please make an effort to keep our information valid, neat and structured. Always keep pages organised into sections, and break each area into VERY small pieces. * Only edit a page unless you ABSOLUTELY KNOW it's true! I made another wiki and spent HOURS (yes, really), cleaning up the pages on my other wiki, and I actually wasted the time of many people, but I will not have to do that again if you follow this rule. * KEEP A PAGE'S WHOLE STRUCTURE AS TIDY AS POSSIBLE!!! For example, do not put a subheading called Polygons in a heading called Tanks. Page Criteria * Make your words as technical as possible. We don't want to make our wording like 13 year olds! MAKE YOUR DAMN WORDING COMPLICATED! DESCRIBE THINGS WELL! * On each page, make sure there are at least 5 headings, each has 5 subheadings. Each subheading has 10 sentences and a sentence has at least 20 words. Refer to the previous rule to make sure you use correct wording. * Do not just SMACK together words and make a sentence. It needs to make sense. It needs at least 20 words. IT NEEDS FREAKIN' SPELLING CHECKS!!! Each page needs correct spelling... unless you're 13. 13 year olds cannot spell antidisestablishmentarianism. Seriously. Category:Browse